Forgetmenots
by CreativeImagination
Summary: Sarah’s life aint going to swell. She’d got a shitty boyfriend, she’s got emotional walls out the ying yang and her parents don’t talk to her because of her religion. Jareth teaches her a thing or two about love, having fun, and being yourself.
1. Chapter One: Voice in the Darkness

**Title:** Forget-me-nots

**Rated PG13:** for mild language, sexual encounters and the whole fact Jareth's wearing tights! I mean, come on.

**Summary:** Sarah's life aint going to swell. She'd got a shitty boyfriend, she's got emotional walls out the ying yang and her parents don't talk to her because of her religion. Jareth teaches her a thing or two about love, having fun, and being yourself. All she has to do is love him, and when that doesn't go well… well… Jareth tends to get a little steamed around the collar.

Chapter One

Voice in the Darkness

_Sarah_

His voice slithered through the darkness. She froze, trying to regain her composure before she flicked the light on. Her knees were shaking, adrenalin coursing through her veins, she reached out for the lamp switch but he caught her hand. She screamed and moved back, tripping over her footstool. She landed hard on her back, the shock of the hard floor trailing up her spine. A low chuckle immersed from his lips, though she couldn't see him in the obscurity of the blackened room.

"You have no power over me," she said quietly, over and over again. She closed her eyes tight and said it again and again.

"Oh Sarah," he sighed "are we back to that again?"

"You have no power over me, you have no power over me, you have no power-" she kept going.

"Who are you trying to convince?" he mused "me?" His next words were tainted with a low seductive tone, they brushed against her ear "or you?"

"GO AWAY!" she cried and scrambled across the floor, trying to get to the lamp. He grasped her firmly around the waist and pulled her back. He turned her so she was facing him and the light flicked on.

"Look at you," he spat "you're pathetic." He ran his finger across her bruised face and she winced.

"I didn't ask for your opinion," she muttered, glaring at him.

"Now," he sat down on the floor, her still in his grasp "why is it that you can be defiant towards me, and not your boyfriend?" He eyed her carefully but she didn't speak. "How can you love someone that hurts you?"

"I don't," she spat pulling away from him "I don't love him."

"Then why do you stay with him?" Jareth mused "are you afraid? A coward?"

"It isn't your concern," she started. Jareth's eyes burned with both anger and melancholy.

"It **_is_** my concern," he snapped getting to his feet. "I offered to take you once and you refused. And me being a reasonable man saw it fair, for you were young and weren't ready to leave home. But now…" he paced "now it's apparent you no longer care for yourself enough to stay here. So you'll come-"

"You can't do that!" she exclaimed.

"You'll come," he repeated ignoring her last comment "and you'll not make a fuss."

"Hell like I won't," she snapped.

"Now see," he rolled his eyes halfway keeping them up for a long time, as f her was speaking with the ceiling. "There's that defiance again. Where does she get it?" He paused a moment and leveled his eyes with hers. "Probably your mother."

"THAT'S IT!" she growled and got up "get out of my house! You can't just barge in here, me not even calling you, and tell me I'm going with you."

"Oh yes," he nodded "it seems I've forgotten. Yes," he thought a moment "forgive me." In that moment he summoned a crystal… or was it a bubble? He blew it into the air and it popped right above Sarah, glitter scattering everywhere.

"I wish," she started and quickly covered her mouth. "You can't," she whispered.

"I can," he said simply.

"I wish-," she said again, and bit down on her tongue "Jareth please don't."

"I wish I could say I was sorry," he smirked "but I can't." Sarah shook her head, keeping her hand over her mouth. "Are you never going to speak again, Sarah?" She nodded. "Come now," he sighed "don't be difficult."

"Don't do this to me Jareth," she pleaded, managing to blurt it out before another word escaped her lips. She was shaking now, her legs knocking against the other, her stomach churning, and hot tears welling up in her eyes.

"Don't do this to you," he repeated and thought a moment. He pushed her back against the couch, throwing his leg over her body, sitting in her lap. She leaned back as far as she could to try and get away from him. "You think I'm doing something to **_you_**?" he sneered "what about what you did to me? I offered you everything, I would give anything for you, and you spat in my face."

"I was fifteen," she choked.

"And?" he asked "don't tell me just because you were young you couldn't comprehend the significance of love."

"Don't act as if your so righteous," she gasped still fighting the spell he'd put on her. "You figured that since I was so young and the way I was that I wouldn't be able to reject you. You assumed that I'd fall down in front of you and beg you to take me. You might have cared about me, but you weren't willing to wait for me to grow up. You would've used me." He glared at her, he knew she was right, and it aggravated him so that she knew it.

"And?" he asked.

"So that makes you no better than whom I'm with now," she spat. His face went red, she wasn't sure if it was with anger or embarrassment. "I wish," she swallowed the words "I wish the goblins would-" she tried to cover her mouth but Jareth held her hands down. "Let me go," her voice was pleading. He just looked at her. "If you have any compassion in you at all Jareth, please, let me go." He stopped a moment and took a good look at her. He could have her, right there. In a moment longer she'd say the words and he'd have every right to take her. And she'd hate him for it too… "I wish the goblins would take me away," she choked "right-"

Jareth covered her mouth with his gloved hand and took a shaky breath. She looked at him, somewhere between confused and terrified.

"By the gods I swear," he growled, keeping her mouth covered. "You had better be grateful for this Sarah," he lowered his head to hers, looking her directly in the eye. "Do not forget it, understand? You cannot say I haven't done anything for you now." Slowly she nodded. He paused a moment and removed his hand from her mouth. He lowered his head more and placed his lips on hers. For a moment, he didn't move, to afraid that at any moment she'd hit him and scramble away. But her gentle lips moved forward to his and he quickly pulled away, shocked.

"Sorry," she whispered and gave a wiry smile "I thought maybe you forgot how to move." He smirked at her and lowered his head again. The sound of the pickup truck pulling into the driveway caused Sarah to move away and she gave a panicked look. "You gotta go."

"Says who?" he asked and watched as Blaine walked down the driveway.

"Please go," she asked trying to wriggle out from under him.

"Sarah?" he took her by the shoulders and she stopped, looked him dead in the eye "don't let him hit you. Ever." She didn't even get a chance to nod because he was gone. Blaine managed to unlock the door and lumber in.

"Baby what are you doing lying on the couch?" he asked "where's dinner? Why isn't it ready yet?"

"Because," she started "people normally cook six, mabye seven at night. It is now," she looked at the clock "eleven at night. You get off at, let's say five. So between five and seven, you gotta be here to eat." Blaine looked at her, dumbfounded. "Night." Sarah got up off the couch and went into the bedroom and sat on the bed. Blaine wasn't drunk, that was the good thing. If he had been, she would've kept her mouth shut and ran for cover. She winced, what the hell happened that night? Jareth was sitting in her living room, he'd tried to take her back Underground with him, and then… then he let her go. So what, eight years later he just decided, hey, let's kidnap Sarah? She was baffled, but she was more tired and in the end her sleepiness won out over her bewilderment.

**Author's note**: Hi guys, I just got back from a terrible spring break. But I'd rather not get into that right now. You wanna know so badly, email me. Anyways, I was trying to write some and Conner, out of the blue, worked overtime with me to get this going. So I hope you liked it. Oh, and someone send owl-away, I'm being plagued by Jareth who, indeed has gotten some rather nasty reports about 'my behavior'. :Looks at muse with suspicion:

**Conner**: Oh yeah :rolls eyes: blame the muse. And you wonder why he's irked off? Probably because you talk about his pants all the time.

First of all, I don't talk about his pants, all the time. And if he didn't want people talking about them, he shouldn't wear tights. I mean seriously. _ANYWAYS_, getting off subject. And you're the one that talks to him all the time, so don't start with me.

**Conner**:sticks out tongue: Oh a few notes from me personally :clears throat: Tez, I miss you loads. Wish I could talk to you more, damn school district. And Amie :ruffles hair: you know, I actually **_DO_** miss you waking me up? Wow, never thought I'd say that.

Well guys, expect another chapter tomorrow, **_OR_** depending, I may post again today.

P.S Remember the owl-away :hides under bed:


	2. Chapter Two: Indebted to the King

Chapter Two

Indebted to the King

**Author's note**: This chapter is dedicated to Chaimera.

Sarah woke as she'd been tapped on the nose several times. She batted whoever it was away and turned over. The tapping came again and she opened an eye looking at her alarm clock, five forty shown in red blocky lettering. She sat up quickly, thinking she was about to be late for work when she realized she hadn't set her alarm the night before. But she'd only slept in ten minutes. She paused a moment, thinking how strange it was for her to have woken up but she shrugged it off. She went into the kitchen, the coffee was made. Blaine didn't drink coffee, and she put her elbow on the counter and rested her chin on her hand.

"I'm officially freaked out now," she muttered and shook her head slightly. She grabbed a coffee cup from the cabinet and poured some of the black liquid into it. She watched it steam a moment and strummed her fingers on the counter. "Gonna take a leap of faith her," she muttered "in hopes I don't relive the ballroom episode again." She closed her eyes and took a sip. She waited a moment, nothing. "Thank you."

"Your welcome," he smirked and she jumped a good three feet in the air.

"Jesus Christ," she breathed "are you _TRYING_ to give me a heart attack?"

"No," he paused "well, maybe a little one."

"What are you doing here?" she breathed, trying to look less freaked out.

"I'm here because you owe me," he said simply.

"Owe you…" she paused "god this is too much for the morning. Okay, alright, can you explain… like, in a nutshell? I gotta get ready for work."

"Of course," he smiled at her which made her uneasy. "I let you go last night, when I didn't necessarily have to. So you owe me."

"So that's why **_you_** woke me up and made coffee," she gave a sarcastic nod "because **_I_** owe **_you_**."

"Can't I be nice?" he asked looking hurt "I assumed you'd be grateful but if you'd rather miss work then-"

"Now wait a second," she crossed her arms "I didn't say that. I'm just trying to get it straight. I said thank you, didn't I?" He gave an annoyed look and nodded. "Now when you say owe…?"

"Nothing serious," he said simply "could be much worse, actually, but I toned it down for you. I'm simply going to be hanging around for a while, up until I'm repaid."

"How would that happen?" she asked and he shrugged.

"I don't rightly know," he admitted "it could be fixed by you going Underground, but I'm sure you won't want to do that. The way I figure it, you'd have to release me from a situation that you've trapped me in or something around those lines. And since I doubt your going to hold anything over me, I figure I'll be around for a while."

"Once again," she yawned "too much for the morning." A low chuckle escaped his lips and she took another sip of her coffee. "Can I make some rules?"

"I don't see why not," he shrugged "though I'm not completely sure if I'll follow them."

"Don't spy," she said "and keep out of my thoughts. And don't interfere with my job. That's all."

"Hum," he thought a moment. "Why is it you get to lay down rules and I can't?"

"Aren't you the one interfering in _MY_ life?" she asked "and isn't this _MY_ world?"

"Still don't see your point," he muttered.

"Take a whorl at it and I'll tell you if they're okay," she shrugged.

"If that," he made a face "boyfriend of yours hits you, I am allowed to interfere at any point in time. I will there take you back to my castle," Sarah opened her mouth but he raised his hand for her to let him finish "**_AND_** will return you within a day or so, quiet possibly in better condition than you left. Also," he sat on the counter "if you could be a little more trusting of me I'd greatly appreciate it." He thought a moment "And Saturday you belong to me."

"Wait a second," she started.

"In the sense that," he explained "you'll be back and forth between your world and mine, to have a look around. And I don't want to hear a complaint out of you." He smiled at her. "That's all."

"Can we possibly write up these demands later?" she asked "if I don't get going I'll be late and-" He pointed at the clock. Five forty shown in greenish-blue blocky lettering.

"We have plenty of time," he said simply. She looked in awe at the clock.

"Wow, that's creepy," she muttered and he smirked at her. "Well seeing that I don't have an excuse to leave **_NOW_**…" He laughed out loud, which was slightly surprising to her since she'd never heard him really laugh before. She sat up against the fridge and looked up at him on the counter. "This is really strange," she managed.

"How so?" he asked.

"I'm sitting in my kitchen with you," she muttered "talking about rules for the other so either of us don't go insane."

"Actually," he corrected "so _you_ don't go insane. I prefer no rules at all."

"Really?" she asked "you seem to have a lot of them for someone that doesn't like them." He smirked at her.

"Oh well see," he explained "those aren't **_MY_** rules. Those are for whoever is trying to solve the Labyrinth." She simply nodded and he felt a pang of guilt. "You're not still upset about it, are you?"

"Now's not the time," she said quietly "last thing you and I need is to start getting onto each other about who was right and who was wrong." He nodded in agreement. "So we got all the 'rules' then?"

"I suppose so," he nodded "if I think of anymore I'll let you know." She laughed a little. "What?"

"Nothing," she lied.

"No," he insisted "what?"

"Its just funny," she laughed a little "how you are."

"Oh?" he cocked his eyebrow at a strange angle "how am I?"

"You know when little kids talk, and they seem grown up. I mean they sound like it, and seem like it, but in the back of your mind you know their not." Jareth nodded a little. "You remind me of that, kinda."

"Hey!" he snapped.

"Not in a bad way," she explained "I'm not saying your childish or anything. But something, I don't know, when you talk I just feel like your not…"

"Stupid," he muttered and she laughed and shook her head. "I'm just more fun than people you're used to being around," he smirked and she gave him a dry look. "No?" He shrugged "maybe it's just a fae thing."

"Maybe," she nodded "can I get ready now?"

"I don't know," he teased "can you?"

"Are ya gonna let me?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You mean, **_MAY_** you?" he mocked.

"I mean what I said," she said dryly and he shrugged.

"If you must," he sighed "I'll see you around Sarah. And don't forget our rules." He paused a moment "oh, and would looking in to see if your doing anything be counted as spying?"

"Let it be an appropriate time," she asked "okay?"

"Right," he teased "so no looking in when you're showering. Damn."

"Jareth," she growled.

"Only kidding, only kidding," he smirked "lighten up." He jumped off the counter and stood in front of her. Taking her hand he placed a gentle kiss on her knuckles and took a deep bow. "Until I drop in again." He vanished.

"Bye Jareth," she said quietly and went to get ready. When she finished she went into the living room to see what time it was, only to see it was still five forty. "Now if the Goblin King could remember to **RESTART TIME**!" She watched as the clock whizzed forward and stopped at seven, on the dot. Exact time she left each morning. "Wow," she shook her head and went out the door, locking it behind her. "Gotta learn how to do that," she kidded herself.

Author's note: You guys have been so great that I updated again! -

Kaori Himoru: Thank you. I shall.

BOWIEgirl: So glad you liked it so far. Yay. Oh :looks at reviewer on the floor: are you okay? It wasn't THAT good. :laughs:

Magic and sparkle: Thank you, your too kind. Interesting… that's good, isn't it? -

LadyLuck321: Thank you for being my 1st reviewer for this story! Congrads! Oh yeah… snakes… crystals.. goblins, geez. Maybe he can just… go away? No? Didn't think so, it's nice to wish thought. - Glad you liked it so much. Uh, Conner says you're the bees knees… I think he's been watching too much TV. Better go before cable warps my muses mind… more so.

Top of Form

Acantha Mardivey: Yeah well… that's life. I'm sorry you had a cruddy spring break too. Thanks for the owl away. And since when do I actually need Jareth around?

**Conner**: Aww :grins: you really miss me? Wow. I feel loved. And once again… why is it always the muses fault? And DON'T RUFFLE MY HA- oh never mind. I GUESS you can, since I can't talk to you.

Chaimera: Oh, your too kind :blushes:. Yeah, it was kinda upsetting but :shrugs: that's life. Anyways, I'm so glad you like it so far. I'm sorry you've got so much work. My apologizes. Well, I updated again, just for you - have a better day.

Hya-chan: Oh I know what you mean. Conner likes to mess up my typing from time to time, the pain. Anyways, I updated, and I'm so glad you liked it so far!

Theshadowcat: I will, I will. Keep your collar on.


	3. Chapter Three: An Invitation

Chapter Three

An Invitation

Dedicated to Musicgirl141, for her terribly wonderful review.

The day seemed to fly by, though Sarah was sure Jareth was messing with her lunch hour because it only seemed to last five minutes. Not a lot happened at the bookstore though, since, not a whole lot of people ready books anymore. Sarah's friend Ady managed to drop by though, which she was overly glad about.

"I'm telling you," Ady made her next sentence choppy "_get rid of him_."

"Don't you think I want to?" Sarah asked "I hate Blaine's guts but…"

"You need some muscle?" she kidded, trying to flex her arm. Sarah laughed and Ady gave a fake pouting look. "What?" she smirked as she sat on the front counter "don't think I can take him?"

"No," Sarah laughed "all you'd have to do is break out into one of those random songs of yours and he'd be down for the count."

"Hey that's not-" she started and she stopped, her eyes following the man walking down the street. Sarah paused a long moment, she looked too and gave a short yelp and hid under the desk. "What are you doing?" Ady whispered.

"Shh!" Sarah hushed her "I'm not here!" Jareth looked into the bookstore, barely anyone in sight with the acceptation of a young lady sitting at the front desk. He slowly opened the door and hoped he looked Aboveground enough.

"Um," he walked up to the young girl sitting on the table "do you know, by chance, if a Sarah Williams works here?"

"Sarah," she paused a moment "about this high, blackish-brown hair, chocolate eyes, shitty boyfriend she needs to dump. That Sarah?" Jareth nodded. "Never heard of her, sorry." Jareth gave an amused look and the young girl laughed some. "I think she's hiding from you," she said pointing under the counter "but I'll just give you the cash from the register and she'll have to track you down." Sarah, in an attempt to stand up quickly, banged her head against the bottom of the table.

"Ow," she muttered and Ady broke out into laughter.

"Are you okay?" she asked and Sarah stood up, holding her head.

"Oh yeah," she nodded "great." She gave a dry smile "Hi Jareth."

"Hiding?" he mused.

"Uh, no," she lied "lost a contact." He was terribly handsome, even without his Goblin King garb on. His hair was pulled back, his make-up gone, and he was wearing jeans, a t-shirt and some very normal shoes, but he was still handsome.

"But you don't-" Ady started and Sarah gave her a warning look "oh yeah, I keep forgetting you don't wear glasses anymore. Ha, silly me."

"Didn't I say something about you not interfering with my job?" Sarah asked.

"Oh," he paused "I thought you meant not to burn it down or anything like that. I wasn't aware I couldn't come here."

"Aw," Ady teased "Sarah you're making him stay away from the shop? Come on Sar, let him hang around."

"Yeah Sar," he smirked "I won't cause trouble, I promise." They both gave pleading looks and she covered her eyes.

"Not fair!" she said in a sing-song voice "I can barely handle it when _ONE_ of you does that. Two… that's just cruel."

"Please?" they both said in unison.

"Argh," she growled "okay! Just stop it." Both of them laughed.

"I'm Adelaide by the way," she put her hand out "just call me Ady though, everyone else does." Jareth took her hand and shook it.

"Jareth," he said simply.

"And how have you come across my in-need-of-a-boyfriend-buddy over here?" she asked with a grin.

"She does this with everyone," Sarah rolled her eyes.

"Old acquaintance," he said simply "we've just started talking again, actually."

"Oh?" Ady eyed Sarah "interesting."

"Please don't get any zany ideas," Sarah pleaded "and don't, for the love of god, break out into song."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Ady breathed "you're too prone to strangle me right now. I'll wait until there's a crowed of people. Witnesses you know." Sarah laughed, Ady had a tendency to have that affect on her. "Are you going on Friday?"

"Shh," Sarah quieted her and pointed to Jareth.

"Oh he won't tell," Ady smiled "but seriously, are you sneaking out?"

"Of course," Sarah smirked.

"What are you talking about?" Jareth inquired.

"_La Luna_," Ady put her hands up in the air and spread her fingers.

"What's that?" he asked simply.

"It's kinda hard to describe without it sounding," Sarah paused "cheesy."

"Oh!" Ady got a wide smile "you should take him tomorrow. It'd be great."

"You know Kali's rules," Sarah muttered.

"Aw," she gave Sarah a defeated glare "he's special enough, isn't he?" Jareth looked at Sarah and gave a cheesy grin. She sighed and shook her head. "Oh please Sarah, we need someone new. And you know as well as I that Kali would flip over you bringing a guy."

"Exactly," she agreed "and maybe he doesn't want to go. I'm sure he's busy."

"You're such a stick in the mud," Ady grumbled "you wanna come, don't ya Jareth?" When he didn't say anything she turned back to Sarah. "See? He wants to come."

"What exactly am I agreeing to here?" he asked, looking slightly confused.

"_La Luna_," Sarah gave Ady a stern look "is, well its sort of a club, but then again… its not."

"It's a club for different people," Ady explained "er, not people. Well… there are **_SOME_** people, I mean, Sarah goes there but…"

"You get your basic weirdoes," Sarah shrugged "which is exactly why he doesn't need to go. Besides, I'm going to have enough problems sneaking out without Blaine finding me out."

"If he finds out you went again he's gonna," Ady paused "… maybe you _should_ stay home."

"I can help," Jareth suggested "I mean, if you want me to. I can get you out of the house easy." Ady gave Sarah a look, as did Jareth and Sarah gave a massive sigh.

"Okay, as long-" she started but was tackled by Ady's massive hug. "Yeah alright, let go before you cut off my circulation."

"Well not that that's settled," Ady jumped off the counter "I've got to get going. You tow drop by tomorrow and I'll drive. Oh and Morgan is coming too so, burn some incense or something." Sarah laughed and waved her friend off. Jareth paused a moment and gave Sarah a puzzling look.

"Why doesn't Blaine let you go to this… luna thing?" he asked.

"He's very religious," Sarah muttered and started to lock up, being sure not to make eye contact with the goblin king glaring attentively at her.

"So?" he asked.

"You mention magick or anything slightly sinful around him and he'll most likely tie you to a stake and burn you alive," she said simply and grabbed the broom. "And he thinks dancing is sinful as well so… that doesn't help."

Author's note: Well :takes deep breath: yeah just review.

ItsACrystalNothingMore: Jareth says not to call him owl boy. :laughs: Conner's coming over Tez so… be ready. And wow, gonna have a baby!

Acantha Mardivey: No I don't need him around. He stayed away last night but there's an owl in my tree… Ow… wisdom teeth? And I did like the songs you sent. Thanks.

**Conner: Oh, I'm easy to blame. :throws gummy bears at amie: **

Morrigana: Little missy… that's a new one. Glad you like it. I think me n' Conner have been bonding a lot more and I think that's why I've been doing a bit better. I have no idea actually how I get Jareth sometimes. Based on an exboyfriend I suppose. Or maybe Jareth has been hanging around Conner a tad too much. - I'm sure he'd like to come over… but uh, I think he's a bit annoyed with me.

lyn: Once again, you review makes me smile. And its only two words. I suppose it works that way because your telling me what I really want to do.

LadyAniviel: - thanks! Me and Conner have a thing, it's pretty good actually. He's quiet helpful from time to time.

Hya-chan: Aw:laughs: ice water huh? Well isn't that interesting. One of my friends got Conner to sit on top of me until I promised to kiss him. He's such a pain. Anyways, glad you liked it.

Musicgirl141: My muse I suppose. You can borrow him if ya want. He's quiet helpful. Anyways, thank you for your review. I'm so glad you liked it. Coming from a reader, to a writer, it means a lot.

Solea: I loved your review. Terribly wonderful. Yes, the sexy one in tights… nothing wrong with tights.

Lhiata: Aw thank you. Coming from a reader, that means a lot.

**Conner: Well, I suppose it all depends on what your idea of 'pay' is. :grins: But the first two parts I'm all for. **

Moonjava: Aw, thanks. We try.

Theshadowcat: I don't suppose so. At least… I hope not.

LadyLuck321: Thanks. -

**Conner: Aw :blushes: thanks. I'm not sure what it means either. I think it's a good thing, though. **


	4. Chapter Four: Friends at Last

Chapter Four

Friends at Last

"What about you?" he asked.

"What _ABOUT_ me?" she stopped sweeping a moment.

"What do you believe?" he asked sitting on the counter.

"What do you care?" she mused and went back to sweeping. He didn't say anything for a long time and jumped down from the counter and stood in front of her. "Can I help you?"

"Do you believe in magick?" he asked and she laughed. "I'm being serious."

"I believe in a lot of things," she muttered and moved away some but he caught her hand. She didn't move for a moment and turned and faced him. "I don't like talking about what I believe."

"Why?" he asked.

"When I was sixteen," she paused a moment "I changed religions. And what I changed to, I felt better doing that than what my parents wanted me to be. But soon Karen got to be obsessively religious and covered the house in crosses and started saying we needed to celebrate Passover because Jesus celebrated Passover and watching nothing but preachers on TV and always telling me the end was coming and eventually… she noticed I wasn't Christian anymore. And she took everything out of my room, and made me read the Bible after I finished my homework and tried to force me to be what she wanted me to be and I mean… she just wouldn't accept me for how I was. So I hid all my stuff and acted Christian again. And it kinda killed me in a way I guess… having to live in this box she put me in. But I did that for two years and… after I just never told anyone what I was again." Jareth was quiet for a long time and he let go of her hand. She went back to sweeping, trying to ignore her embarrassment of telling the story and finally he spoke.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly and she shrugged.

"We all go through things," she took a deep breath "sometimes good, sometimes bad. We just have to learn from our experiences. Whether we make a mistake or if someone is hurting us, doesn't matter, you've just got to…" She paused and gave him a defeated look "I'm sorry."

"For what?" he asked surprised at her unexpected apology.

"A lot," she managed and he put his hand on her shoulder.

"That was eight years ago," he said "whatever happened… it's in the past. Both our actions were probably… probably not the best. But like you said, we learn from it." He was quiet for another moment "I'm sorry too." She set the broom aside and shut off the lights, before grabbing her keys. "Going home?"

"Yeah," Sarah grumbled locking the door behind her.

"Get rid of him," Jareth sighed.

"I want to," she said quietly "but…"

"But?" he mused.

"If I kick him out," she paused again. "I… he'll **_do_** something."

"You're scared of him," he said dryly.

"Hell," she snapped "I'm scared of a lot of things." He gave a puzzled look. "What?"

"You don't **_ACT_** like you're afraid of anything," he said and she let out a small sigh.

"Exactly," she agreed "I don't _act_ scared. I am."

"What about me?" he asked simply as they started walking.

"What _about_ you?" she asked and he gave her a look. "Am I afraid of you?" He gave a short nod. "Intimidated, yes, afraid, no." She paused a moment because he was giving her a funny look. He'd stopped in the middle of the sidewalk and she went back and stood in front of him. "Not all the time mind you, only once and a while. When you do something stupid like-" He grabbed her hand and pulled her to his chest. "that." He grinned a cat-like smile, he was toying with her, yes, she knew. But then… he wasn't really toying with her. It was more like he was testing her.

"Can I ask you something?" he asked.

"If you let go you can," she gave him a sly grin. He sighed and let go, they resumed walking. "Okay."

"The other night," he paused a moment "after I let you go, why did you, uh-?" Sarah blushed, she'd tried to forget it but, apparently it would leave her alone. Why _had_ she kissed him? Even if it was a small kiss, she'd still done it. Jareth was waiting for an answer.

"Probably the same reason you were going to do it in the first place," she said simply and he merely grinned. He wasn't about to push it any farther, she'd shared enough personal information with him that day for her liking and… he figured he'd lay off of her a bit. She noticed it too, and was glad he didn't press for a better answer.. She found it strange he hadn't asked if she had a car (she didn't) nor had he pressed the whole religion matter. He was being… terribly civil. She didn't say anything when he walked closer to her, nor had he glared at her when she pushed him jokingly. He merely went back to his spot next to her and gently nudged her back. She stopped in front of her house. Neither of them spoke for a moment.

"Should I go?" he asked. She paused a long moment, trying to decide for herself.

"Don't you rule a kingdom or something?" she teased.

"Oh," he laughed "they don't even miss me. My world's time moves **SO** much slower than yours. I could be here for days and I'd only miss a few minutes there."

"But when I came back-" she started "the clock… it was midnight."

"It was," he nodded "but you remember, I reordered time for you." She fell quiet again. "Don't feel bad," he comforted her "I already told you I forgive you." He smiled "and you forgive me, right?"

"Of course," she nodded "I did a long time ago. Though last night I can't say I was to thrilled being attacked by you, thanks." She paused. "Which brings up something else I was thinking about, how come, eight years later, you randomly figure, oh hey, let's kidnap Sarah?" Jareth just looked at her, not wanting to answer.

"Technically I wasn't kidnapping you," he stalled "if you said the words, even if I caused you to say them, it'd be legal."

"Answer the question," she said simply.

"I, uh…" he paused a long time. This threw Sarah off, seeing him embarrassed to say something. She unlocked the door and then paused a moment.

"Are you hungry?" she asked "I really doubt Blaine will be home until… meh, three in the morning. Something around those lines." He didn't say anything, he was still slightly confused from her changing the subject. "Good," she smiled and locked the door again "come on."

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"To get food," she smirked "we have no food in that house anyways. Come on." She grabbed his shirt sleeve and led him down the sidewalk, her walking backwards. She tripped over a piece of concrete that was sticking out of the sidewalk. Jareth tried to catch her but he ended up going down too. He opened his eyes and she was on top of him, he gave a sly smirk.

"We've got to stop meeting like this," he teased and she rolled her eyes. She moved off of him and he sat up, trying not to look disappointed. "Are you okay?"

"I think I landed wrong," she muttered messing with her ankle. Jareth moved over to her and touched her leg. "Ouch."

"Sorry," he whispered and stretched her leg out across his lap.

"What are you doing?" she asked but he ignored her. He placed his hand over her ankle and closed his eyes for a moment. Suddenly, Sarah felt a wave of relief flood over her body. It was then followed by an odd tingling sensation that felt like some combination of when your foot falls asleep, and tickling. She laughed and rubbed her ankle, trying to get the tickling feeling to go away.

"That's the magick," he smirked "I'll stop tickling in a few minutes." Soon it stopped and he helped her up. "Better?" She moved her foot around and nodded.

"Thank you," she said softly.

"Hum?" he smirked at her "I'm afraid it didn't catch that."

"Thank you," she growled at him and started walking again.

"Thank you what?" he teased.

"Jareth," she growled.

"I'm waiting," he gave her a sly smile.

"Thank you, _Jareth_," she grumbled "for healing me." She shook her head and walked on, only to have him appear in front of her. She stopped abruptly so she wouldn't run into him.

"Your very welcome," he smiled at her "of course this would technically mean you owe me more." He paused a moment taking in her annoyed expression. "But I'd be happy to forget it if, of course, you'd be willing to do something for me."

"Getting into one of your teasing moods again, are we Jareth?" she mused.

"Maybe," he smirked at her and he seemed to think a moment. He promptly picked her up in his arms and kept walking, as if nothing happened.

"Uh, Jareth," she paused "could ya, put me down?"

"I could," he nodded and kept walking.

"Will you?" she asked.

"Will I what?" he smirked.

"**_Jareth put me down!"_** she growled. He only smirked at her. "I swear, if you don't put me down, I'll…" she paused "I'll bite you."

"Better reason not to put you down," he laughed. She sighed and leveled her eyes with his. "You _really_ want down?"

"That's what I've been saying," she grumbled.

"Well, what do I _get_ if I put you down?" he asked.

"How about I don't sock you in the nose?" she mused and he shook his head. "What do you want?" He gentle set her down and took her hand in his, and started walking again. She looked at their hands for a long moment, wondering how exactly she got this way. Jareth was watching her expression, hoping dearly that she wouldn't look disgusted and pull away. She closed her eyes for a moment, as if she was trying to settle her thoughts and then gave him an annoyed kind smile. They'd picked up some fast-food and Sarah brought them to the park afterwards. It was eleven already by the time they'd gotten there and Sarah sat by the water.

"Hum," Jareth muttered to himself as he sat next to her.

"What?" she asked and he shrugged. "How old are you?"

"Why?" he asked, feeling a little worried.

"Just wondering," she shrugged.

"Few hundred years," he managed. He paused a long time and then looked at her "does that bother you?"

"Should it?" she asked.

"I guess not," he muttered "I mean, I suppose it's just, most humans aren't used to the whole, immortality thing."

"No," she shook her head and she paused a moment. "I'm only twenty-three so, I'm sure that weirds you out."

"Why?" he asked.

"I'm so much younger than you," she explained.

"So?" he asked.

"Doesn't that bother you?" she asked and he shook his head.

"Not really," he smirked "as you've noticed, I don't act my age."

"You don't act even **_MY_** age sometimes," she teased.

"Hey," he nudged her some and she laughed. "I," he paused a while "I'm glad you let me stay today."

"So am I," she agreed "even though you're probably the biggest pain I have ever met in my life."

"Thank you," he grinned "I take pride in annoying you." He smirked "mostly because you end up blushing, and you're very lovely when you blush. Did you know that Sarah?"

"Shut up," she grumbled. She looked at her watch "Oh damn," she whispered and stood up. "Gotta go or I'll be late." She started in one direction and Jareth sighed.

"Sarah?" he called her and she stopped. He motioned for her to come back and worriedly she did. He held out his hand and slowly she took it, not understanding. He pulled her close to him and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I'll see you tomorrow, love," he whispered in her ear. So soon found she was in her living room, Jareth was gone and Blaine was **_JUST_** coming in the door at twelve o' nine at night. She didn't care though for some strange reason.

Author's note:starts singing: do you believe in magick… :quickly stops: TEZ! You've corrupted me! Geez, now I'm gonna be singing that all day.

Conner:laughs and starts singing:

hippie99: Wow, sounds fun. I already had my spring break. Yeah that's a good thing, I wanna see Blaine get is block knocked off. Hey, I LIKE David, he's just, wow. Anyways, loved your review, thanks.

Chaimera: Glad to have made you smile. Irish education system… hum. Interesting. Glad you like the story:laughs: yep, lots of places.

Magic and sparkle Thank you, I will.

LadyLuck321: Ady is based on a good friend of mine. Thanks.

Acantha Mardivey: AIM stopped working again. :sighs: Anyways, thanks so much for the review. And she IS like my mom:laughs:

Conner: Don't throw things at me :sticks out tongue: na

ItsACrystalNothingMore: He says its okay. Send Conner back soon, Okay? Oh, and AIM stopped working again. :sighs:

Theshadowcat: Homework, homework, blah. :laughs: Anyways, you'll see, if I hadn't already explained, I eventually will. You'll see why. Don't worry.

Lasaireigh: Wow, thank you. Bright? Me? That's funny.

Conner:laughs:

Hey:throws shoe at muse: Anyways, no, I like Jareth its just… not when he's ticked off at me. Its kinda… dangerous.

Lady of the Labyrinth: No, alone with Jareth when he's ticked off. I'm proud but I'm not stupid. BAD idea. :grins:

Conner: Ha-ha… three lefts make a right.

word junky: Aw thanks. And no, I don't think she's PMSing, but, well you'll see.

LadyAniviel:laughs: you love Jareth in EVERY chapter. I guess I get it from hanging around him so much. :sighs: I've got the weirdest friends, a muse, goblins, Jareth… geez. :laughs again:

BOWIEgirl: Crying would have defeated the idea of me writing this. I mean, maybe I'll add in a sad chapty somewhere but… yeah, anyways. Glad you liked it. YAY COFFEE!

Lhiata: Thank you:laughs: risqué, nice word. Anyways, thank you again, loved the review.

Conner:laughs: Oh I'm sorry, it sounds like I'm weirding you out.

Top of Form

Anime-Moon-girl16:laughs: Well, go figure. I mean, okay, I gotta lot of weird friends, muses, goblins, their king. But uh, when Jareth's ticked at me… that's a bad thing you know. :laughs: its alright though, he always ends up blowing off steam and then he's his charming self again. Meh… lets not try and make his head any fatter than it already is:giggles:

Innogen: I feel pretty, oh so pretty, I feel pretty and WITTY and gay. Well… maybe not so much gay but:laughs: Thanks for the review.

Rosakara: Oh its okay. Thanks for review at all -

musicgirl141: Your welcome and you shall see.


	5. Chapter Five: Helping Hands

Chapter Five

Helping Hands

"Another boring day," Sarah sighed looking into the empty bookstore and set her book aside.

"Let me liven it up for you then," Jareth popped in behind her. She turned around, he was gone. He tapped her on the shoulder and she turned around, she disappeared **_AGAIN_**.

"Jareth would you stop disappearing?" she grumbled and turned in a circle. She heard him chuckle and she sighed and sat on the counter. Jareth appeared, him sitting behind her, his legs spread apart her sitting in-between them. He wrapped his arms around her stomach and grinned at her.

"Hi Sarah," he smirked. She sighed, chuckled a bit and shook her head.

"Hi Jareth," she laughed "how are you?" She realized that, since Underground time was so much slower, he'd been away longer than she knew.

"You know," he shrugged "same old."

"Uh," she paused "as much fun as it is, sitting like we are, could you, by any chance, maybe move?"

"Of course," he disappeared once again and appeared back in font of her. "Better?"

"Yes, thank you," she said going back to her book. He gave her a peculiar look and grinned. "Hum?"

"Just readin- er, nothing," he lied.

"Reading what?" she gave him an annoyed look. Jareth gave a cheesy grin and she sighed and shook her head. "Broke a rule."

"Did not," he lied again.

"Read my mind, didn't you?" she asked and he shook his head. "Tell the truth."

"Yes," he sighed. She glared at him and turned around, her back facing him. "Aw Sarah don't be like that." She ignored him and went back to reading. "Sarah." He tried to get in front of her but she kept moving. "I'm sorry." She gave him a brief glance and then turned back to her book. "I really am, I forgot." He moved beside her and gave a pleading look. She gave one look at him and rolled her eyes. "Please don't be angry," he said, still trying to get her to look at him. She turned her back on him again. He gave a smug grin and put his hands on her shoulders and started massaging them. **_This_** got her attention.

"Whoa," she tried to jump off the table "hey!" He held her there, moving into her muscles. "Jareth stop it," she tried to wriggle out of his grasp but he kept her there. Now, you've got to imagine, Jareth was very good with his hands. I mean, here's a guy that can juggle three crystal orbs in one hand. It just isn't fair.

"Oh," he gave a nod, manipulating her nervous-system, "**_NOW_** you want to talk. Well, it seems that I'm busy, you're just going to have to wait until I'm finished." Her body was slowly, but surely, winding down. If he kept it up, she wasn't going to be able to move. He smirked at this.

"Okay, please stop," she managed. This was seriously making her tired, but that wasn't just it, it was also in some odd way, turning her on. Jareth eyed her for a moment, she looked terribly desperate.

"Wait until I'm done," he teased. By now she was leaned up against him, very much like when he'd first come in and grabbed her, only she was laying against his chest now.

"**_Please_**," she tried to move again but he didn't even have to hold her anymore, her whole body was so relaxed she couldn't move. He paused a moment, seeing how helpless she was, and smirked. So maybe he'd rub it in, and then let her go. Or he could keep going and she would be totally at his mercy. He thought about it, and as fun as having her begging him to stop would be, now really wasn't the time for him to be torturing her. He just wanted to annoy her.

"I will on one condition," he whispered, his hot breath caressing her ear. "You've got to tell the truth, the total truth on one question. And then I'll let you go." She gave an annoyed look but nodded. "Do you really hate this so much?" She paused and gave a confused look. "I mean, me massaging you, you laying up against me, you being helpless to me? Do you really hate it?" She turned red, how could he **_ASK_** and question like that? Did she like being helpless to him, what sort of stupid question _WAS_ that! She paused a moment… did she? Did she like the fact that he was the only man that could hold this power over her? That if he really wanted to, he could have her at his feet, begging… did she like that?

When she thought about it, she didn't necessarily like that fact that he could, but more so the fact that he could and he didn't. He **_COULD_** have her crying and begging and pleading, but he just annoyed her to a certain point and then stopped. He'd never done anything bad either, just intimate enough to get a rise out of her. She was positive she liked him touching her, whether he was massaging her or holding her hand, whatever. The last three days she'd gotten back in touch with him, every time he'd touched her she'd felt… strangely safe and content. So lying against him, him massaging her, yes, she in fact was sure she liked. Being helpless to him… in a way it was different. She wasn't normally a helpless person.

Blaine made her feel helpless, but in a bad way. Like when you're so terrified that you feel like your going to toss chunks everywhere, that kind of helpless. Sort of what a mouse goes through when the cat's playing with him, the mouse knows that when the cat gets sick of tossing him around it's down the hatch. Same thing with Blaine, when he was drunk and he got sick of you, you're more or less screwed. With Jareth, well, it wasn't that way. It was more of a teasing helpless. It was like, once you gave up he'd get off and start another game. He was too good at it too, even when you think you've got him trapped, he turned around and somehow… he's got _you_.

She shook her head, no, she didn't hate it. If anything it made life a whole lot more interesting. He stopped a long moment and looked at her, puzzled and confused.

"If you **_like_** it," he teased "then why ask me to stop?" Now she couldn't really remember why she'd asked him to stop. There **_HAD_** been a reason… what was it? She racked her brain for the answer and someone cleared their throat.

"Am I interrupting something?" Ady asked tapping her foot on the floor. _Oh yeah_, Sarah thought _that's why_.

Author's note: SORRY for the cliffie. Uh, I think this would be a bad time to say I feel like I'm expressing my life though this story… isn't it?

**Conner:eyes get wide: excuse me? I wasn't aware that you've uh… been getting massaged by members of the opposite sex…**

:whispers: not now

**Conner: No I think it's a very good time. Especially after you told Tez about that whole thing with me, I mean-**

Didn't you torture me for that?

**Conner:grins:**

ANYWAYS, no I have no been doing ANYTHING, geez. Besides, these nice people don't wanna hear about my love life. Or lack of it thanks to you.

**Conner: Can't help it, I'm protective. **

Sometimes its not so bad (I'm not a big dater I mean… 17 year old boys only got 1 thing to think about and it aint school) but other times you go a little over.

**Conner: Sorry. **

:hugs muse: it's okay. But when I say Sarah is like me in this story is all the crap she has to go through (Conner this is before I had you so you don't know these things so hush). Her boyfriend, her mother and some other things that are going to pop up. So be ready to see some of my life pop up. Yep, its gonna be scary. :laughs: Anyways, I posted all the chapter I finished after this because I'm not gonna be here tomorrow. I'll post again on Monday with a new chapter and finish a few other ones

**Conner: Like Threats for you Amie, and a chapter for that one Tez wanted. **

Yep! So please review and uh, I gotta hide from Jareth now! BYE!

Hippie99: Yeah, talk… and stuff. I'm not gonna get into what I think STUFF might mean but:shrugs: Anyways, just for you I think I will have Jareth beat his face in :grins: maybe Jareth will back off of me after that.

LadyLuck321: Karen is based on my mother. And I mean, she's REALLY religious. And normally, it wouldn't bother me. But when everything

In the house is either a cross or an angle, and when she says we need to celebrate Passover because Jesus does… well, I'm a little freaked out, especially considering I'm not the same religion as her. Thank you though :grins: stupid oncoming trains. And whether you preach or not I really don't mind, I hear it every day and hey, the Bible makes a lot of good points (love thy neighbor as yourself, inc) Thanks very much.

Lounging-pixie: I'm glad to make you laugh. Its my mission in life.

Theshadowcat: I will finish them, just wait. I've been working on a lot of there endings! So I'm gonna end up finishing like… 2 or 3 of them on Monday. :laughs: My life though Sarah well… actually when I re-read it, I am, which scares the crud outta me. But writing this (this is probably why I'm so focused on this story right now) is helping me so much because… I really am going crazy here. I'm so stressed out and… sorry, bugging you with my issues. Anyways, thanks for the review, I'll finish up my others, just wait and see.

Fortune-the-vamp: Oh thank you. I know someone special who I king too. He's mad at me right now so… :grins and hides under bed:

Lasaireigh: Oh how clever:hugs toy: Sorry, I'm not as mean as Jareth, even if this is a toy. Besides, I don't think my goblin friends would like me kicking this thing very much :giggles: I love it though, now I won't be bored!

Magic and sparkle: OoO, thanks. So glad you liked it!

Acantha Mardivey: well, we're not, oh sorry. SHE'S not catholic (well neither am I but I'm not Christian either). Anyways:sighs: long day. I get Friday off so, I posted the rest of my chapters and I'll write more this long weekend.

**Conner:sits on the floor and whimpers for not being loved: **

Anime-Moon-girl16:giggles: no its not weird (okay, maybe it is) but hey, I've come up with weirder things!

ItsACrystalNothingMore: Dude! I missed him SO much. I can't believe I actually said that, but I did! Wow… it's amazing because, I mean, I didn't think I would. Anyways, thanks for the review. Mucho amor.

Lyn: I will write more, if you do.

Moonjava: Thank you :takes a bow: your terribly kind. I'm REALLY glad you liked it.

BOWIEgirl: NO! Your not annoying! I loved your last review! I don't get annoyed too easily so, no worries.


	6. Chapter Six: My Hero

Chapter Six

My Hero

"If you guys were going to… to… do **_THAT_**," Ady laughed "you could at least have put the closed sign up. What if someone walks in here? They would've seen you making out with your boyfriend over there and-"

"He's **_not_** my boyfriend," Sarah said for the fifth time "and we weren't making out either."

"No, but you liked it," Jareth pointed out and Sarah tossed a book across the room at him. He ducked and gave a teasing grin.

"I swear," Ady kept laughing "you both looked like-"

"Okay," Sarah growled "can we drop it please?" She'd turned fourteen different shades of red in the last five minutes and she wasn't looking forward to changing _anymore_ colors.

"Okay," Ady smirked "I still say you should've put the closed sign up."

"I'll remember that," Sarah rolled her eyes. She had three more hours of work left and the LAST thing she wanted was for her best friend and Jareth to be teasing her the whole time. Ady and Jareth talked for a long time while Sarah helped a few customers that'd finally come in. They'd soon left and Sarah sat at the front, flipping through one of the books. Ady said good-bye and for them to come by eight o' clock and she'd drive them to _La Luna_. Sarah nodded and went back to her book. Jareth sat at the front desk and looked at her. She was obviously pissed off.

"I'm sorry," he said finally and she simply nodded. He grabbed the book from the table and closed it. "Would you _pay attention_ when I'm apologizing?" She looked up at him, seeming angrier than before. "I'm sorry you're so damn secretive about everything," he snapped "I understand you've got a good reason to be scared of what the people around you think because a good portion of them are narrow-minded assholes." He paused a moment and frowned "but why do you worry what **_I_** think?" He shook his head. "Sarah I… I don't think you should have to be embarrassed about anything. Especially when it comes to me, I mean, of all people to worry about."

She looked down at the floor and he took her chin in his hand. She looked up and he shook his head at her.

"Don't you lower your eyes at me," he growled "I understand your only human and your not fearless and completely defiant and… everything. But you do **NOT** lower your eyes at _ME_. I'm your nemesis."

"You're my friend," she snapped and his eyes got bigger with interest. His jaw came slightly ajar and he didn't say anything for a long time. "Aren't you?"

"Your asking me?" he asked and she nodded. "Well," he paused "I thought so, I just thought you thought we were… we were still…"

"No," she shook her head "I don't hang out with enemies Jareth."

"You **_live_** with Blaine," he grumbled.

"Yeah well, I also lived with Karen," she snapped "but me and her don't have such a good relationship you know? But we settled everything already, haven't we? How are you my enemy with me talking with you and laughing with you and… and whatever the hell just happened before Ady came in. That's not an enemy thing. Hell some of that isn't even _FRIEND_ things. " He laughed. "I'm serious, you can't do shit like that. I've got a 'boyfriend'… kinda. And if he'd ever find out that you… you of all people-"

"What do you mean me of all people?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Just," she shook her head "you being you is all. If he ever got word… like I don't have enough problems already."

"Get rid of him!" Jareth growled.

"I can't," Sarah took a deep breath "if I do he'll kill me, literally. Or close to it anyways. And you won't be in good shape either if he ever gets his hands on you."

"I appreciate the concern but," he vanished quickly and then back in front of her "I don't think he'll be catching me. And I wouldn't let him hurt you either, you know that."

"I can't come to you all the time Jareth," she breathed.

"Why?" he asked dryly.

"Jareth," she rolled her eyes "this is not the time to be sarcastic."

"I'm being serious!" he exclaimed.

"I can't run to you for all my problems," she said, not understanding why he didn't understand. "Its such a bother."

"What if I **_want_** you to bother?" he asked "what if I **like** helping you? What if I want to help you with anything **and** everything? What if I _want_ to protect you? Huh?" She frowned, not understanding why he'd want to bother with her at all. "Why won't you let me help you Sarah?" She was quiet. "Tell me the truth," he insisted "why?" Truth was, she didn't want him to see her scared and helpless to Blaine, which **_WOULD_** happen if she let him help her. Eventually he'd see her, scared and crying on the floor, utterly helpless. And how humiliating was that? Jareth sensed her thoughts (though he wasn't supposed to) and gave a sad look. "I want to help you," he said "and if you'd let me you wouldn't be put in a situation were you'd be helpless."

"No," she shook her head.

"It'll happen anyways," he said "I told you already if he hits you one more time I'd… I'd…"

"I know," she was quiet for a long moment. He looked terribly upset and she put her hand on his shoulder. "I appreciate it," she admitted "its awfully valiant of you to want to help. But-"

"No," he put both of his hands on her shoulders "let me help. Please Sarah, let me help. If he touches you I'll blame myself, you know I will." She started to protest but he gave the worse pleading look she'd ever seen mustered.

"Bet your parents hated you around Christmas," she sighed.

"Please?" he gave a cheesy grin. "I'll never bother you again." She shook her head and sighed. "Sarah," he gave a very serious look "I **_will_** get down on this floor and beg. Don't make me."

"I'm sure its very sad but-" she started and he gave a very determined look and got on the floor. "Okay!" she pulled him back up "okay, geez, stop already." He gave her a very strict _you-better-not-go-back-and-change-your-mind_ look. She sighed, gave a wiry grin and shook her head slightly. He smiled, glad with his work, but seemed not totally convinced she'd keep her word. She noticed his uneasiness and wrapped her arms around him neck in a firm embrace. "My hero," she smirked at him. He _REALLY_ didn't need a fatter head, but, this one time she'd encourage him just a little. He **_WAS_** about to get on the floor and beg her to let him help her, something **_VERY_** un-Jareth like. He must have wanted to help her a lot… or maybe she was in deeper than she knew. When she pulled back he was a completely different color. He'd probably hold that 'my hero' comment against her for the rest of her life, but at that moment she didn't care. Just seeing him blush like he was was revenge enough. In fact…

"Didn't know you could change color like that," she teased. He gave a sad look and she sighed, he always spoiled her fun. "Aw," she smiled kindly at him "come on hero, I gotta lock up."

Author's note:

**Conner:gives authoress a dangerous glare:**

FOR THE LAST TIME! I have no love life and you know it! Not EVERYTHING I put in here is me, I've got to have SOME plot. I said the main problems are related to me, her mother, her boyfriend, and some other thing I've not written yet.

**Conner: this bugs me**

Aw, don't be bugged. Its nothing really, I'm just… I'm so stressed out right now its not even funny. That's why I love writing, it gets all the emotions out.

**Conner: Still…**

:hugs muse: I know. Thanks for caring, makes me feel better. And I don't wanna hear a bunch of 'oh I'm so sorry' 's from my readers either! I get enough of that when I talk to my friends. Okay?


	7. Chapter Seven: The Frying Pan Incident

Chapter Seven

The Frying Pan Incident

She'd locked up and took Jareth outside. She'd gotten him to stop arguing with her long enough for her to make a request.

"Okay," she took a deep breath. Arguing with Jareth was a full time job, full of emotional rollercoasters and a lot of screaming and heart wrenching moments. "I'm going to make you two promises. One, I won't go back on my word about you helping with Blaine." He seemed to relax some on this and nodded. "And two, tonight I don't want to argue with you about Blaine or anything else. So I'm not going to." He nodded again. "So will you please try and not argue with me? **_Please_**?"

"Whatever you want," he smiled at her.

"Oye," she covered her face with her hand and took a deep breath "and would you stop that?" He grinned and shook his head no. "Come on hero," she grumbled and took his hand "we gotta get going." She'd reached home and, lucky her, Blaine was home for once. "How ironic." Jareth started for the door and she pulled him back. "Not today."

"You said-" he started.

"And you can help me with the Blaine problem," she promised "but please not tonight." Jareth looked annoyed, which scared her a little, him being aggravated was never a good thing. He looked as if he'd made up his mind and she caught his hand. He paused and gave her an annoyed glare. "Please," she pleaded "just not tonight. I want to have fun. Just ignore him tonight and we'll deal with it tomorrow. I'll kick him out tomorrow, okay? Just not right now, please?" He looked at the pickup truck and then at Sarah and sighed. He set a mental note that he'd torment her later for making him wait to deal with Blaine. But that in itself was a whole other victory.

"Yeah," he nodded "okay." She looked at the door, about to go in and she paused. She put her arms around Jareth's neck and hugged him again. She laid a gentle kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"You'll find I can be manageable," he gave a smug grin hugging her back "under the right conditions."

"You'll have to teach me," she murmured "but not right now." He nodded.

"Call me when your ready," he added and she headed inside. He vanished, but would keep close watch on her while she was home. He sat in this throne room, and subconsciously put his hand the spot where she'd kissed him. He smiled secretly to himself.

"Where have you been?" Blaine's voice slurred. Sarah froze in the doorway and mentally prayed he wasn't drunk. He came out of the back room, unshaven, eyes groggy, god knows what all over his shirt.

"Work?" she asked meekly. _Oh Sarah_, she growled to herself _were did all of that teenaged defiance go? You know for a fact Jareth's watching you and you were worried about him seeing you helpless getting your face punched in? What better is this? _

"Work!" he howled and lumbered forward.

"Yeah," she started "work. You know, a **_JOB_**. Oh wait, you don't, do you?" He started swinging halfway down the hall. "Oh damn," Sarah's eyes went wide "bad move." She scrambled into the kitchen, though he wasn't much faster than Jason in Halloween. She grabbed the first thing she saw… a frying pan. When he came around the corner she brought it down as hard as she could… too bad it wasn't Blaine that came around the corner. Jareth had happily locked Blaine in Sarah's walk-in closet. Apparently she wasn't aware of this and knocked him in the head with a frying pan. He crashed his unconscious self to the floor. "Oh," she breathed and dropped her weapon on the counter "Jareth wake up." She put his head in her lap and checked if her was breathing. "Oh I'm so sorry," she whispered.

"Ow…" he moaned "by the gods, did you have to hit me **_that_** hard?"

"Oh Jareth," she laughed slightly "I'm so sorry. I thought you were Blaine coming after me. Are you okay?"

"Not really," he managed "I normally don't see double." He blinked a few times. "I believe I'm going through quiet enough abuse from you today."

"I know," she giggled a little "I'm sorry. You are aren't you?" He gave a crooked smile. "Are you gonna be alright?"

"I think so," he said, rubbing his head. "Oh," he smiled "I locked your man in the closet."

"Don't call him that," she grumbled.

"Of course not," he winced finding the bump "you've got a bruised Goblin King." He took her hand in his and placed it on his head "right there."

"Oh," she gave a short gasp. There was a very large knot on his head. "I'm sorry. You want a band-aid?" She laughed.

"No," he grumbled not finding her humor funny. He gave a short grin "but you can kiss it and make it better." She rolled her eyes. "Hey," he growled "I'm seeing double here and I don't even get a kiss for my heroic efforts?"

"Heroic efforts against a frying pan?" she mused. He folded his arms and pouted like a five year old. "Come on, Goblin King of mine," she tried to give him to stand up. He grinned at this new title and got to his feet. She set him down in a chair and she took a look at the bump. "Still seeing double?" He nodded. "Close your eyes," she ordered and he gave her a testing look. "Just do it." He closed his eyes and she leaned his head back, then forward, then to the left and to the right. She put her wrist on his chin and popped his neck, both left and right. Slowly, she moved her hands across his scalp, gently boring away pain. It was something like what he'd done to her, only different. Because she was doing it to help him, rather than annoy him, and somehow that made it more enjoyable. Pressure points relived stress and pain and then she stopped and sat down.

"What was **_that_**?" he asked, feeling much better.

"Just," she shrugged "something I learned."

"Something you learned," he repeated "well whatever it was," he stretched "I feel much better." She merely nodded, happy with her work. "I take it I don't get that kiss then?" She smirked at him and shook her head slightly.

"I'm saving it," she said, smiling a secret smile. He didn't say anything for a moment and just took her in, her sitting there, obviously happy with herself… and maybe him too. "Alright," she got up "I'm going to change." Jareth grinned. "Now Jareth don't-" she paused a moment and cut herself off. "I trust you." She turned and went into her room and took the close from the dresser. Jareth was tempted, he really was but… something in him was proud that she trusted him. Sarah changed, nice jeans and a beige chemise with long see-through sleeves. It looked sort of medieval, but that was good for where they were going. She tied her hair back in a French braid and put in a pair of silver flower earrings. She grabbed a pair of sandals and made her way into the living room. Jareth looked at her, with just a little too much veneration. But that was good, it meant he hadn't watched her.

"Wow," he just looked at her and she blushed.

"Okay," she grumbled "thank you."

"Should I change?" he asked and she shrugged.

"Normally first timers don't," she shrugged. He nodded but his clothing became a bit more appropriate. Jeans, white shirt, brown leather vest, and his hair was pulled back. Sarah let a small grin creep up on her face.

"What?" he asked and she just shook her head. "No," he insisted "tell me." She laughed and shook her head again. He chuckled and picked her up in his arms. "Tell," he said putting his forehead against hers "me."

"Nothing," she smiled "you look very handsome." He grinned. "Can you put me down now?" He set her down gently and took her hand. He wrapped one arm around her waist and they both vanished.

Author's note: Man, I expect reviews when I get back on Monday guys. Seriously, the best thing to a writer is to know her readers liked her work. Sometimes my reviews get me through the day. Most make me smile, some make me laugh and as Lyn knows, some are terribly predictable. Some of you talk to Conner, other's don't seem to think he needs to be acknowledged. Some are personal to me, others terribly formal. I like it all, people are unique in ways to which I'm astounded. Tez is always so nice to Conner and he loves her terribly. She's funny and good to joke around with, and we share our problems. She also breaks into song quiet a bit, a habit I've developed from her. Amie is older than me, so she kinda feels like an older sister sometimes. I can talk to her about just about anything and she seems to understand. Her and Conner have an abusive relationship (as I like to say) throwing things and teasing each other. They both really love the other though. Lyn always writes the same two words 'write more'. And see, Lyn is only telling me what I already wanna do:laughs: LadyAniviel always thinks Jareth is absolutely charming in my fics (which you have no idea how glad I am for!) while theshadowcat is also an older family member to me, since she tells me to do my homework :laughs: Chaimera is terribly kind on her reviews and, talks about schooling with me (makes me feel so much better understood). Moonjava always reviews so quickly and so nicely to me. And so many more! You guys keep me smiling or laughing or being though the day, you and my stories. I just wanted to thank you all, even if your name isn't posted, you've made me smile or laugh at one point in time or another.

So thank you all very much. You have no idea how much you mean to this very odd, somehow interesting, muse loving, sixteen year old girl living with her menopause-stricken mother. You have **NO** idea. A day without me writing… ick, don't wanna think about it. Writing, and you guys, and YOUR stories keep me going, (among other things but you're a HUGE part). I just wanted to say thank you.

Amber Dawn Lee


End file.
